Big Sister
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: A Chance meeting between Prue and Paige


Big Sister-  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed and its characters are owned by Spelling Entertainment. The letter in the book idea isn't mine, It's Ted from the TS3. The contents in the letter are all mine.  
  
A year after Prudence Halliwell died unexpectedly; every one seemed to be moving along with their lives. All except Paige, she didn't get a chance to know her big sister Prue. Something that she's wanted to do since the day that she found out she was a Halliwell.  
  
As she lay in her bed, she begins to drift off to sleep. She's awoken to a voice that she's never heard before.  
  
"Paige, wake up," The voice said.  
  
As Paige sits up, she tries focusing her eyes on the person that's sitting at the edge of her bed. When she finally does, she realizes who it is.  
  
"Oh my god," Paige said freaking out. It's Prue, she said to herself.  
  
"Don't be alarmed, Paige. It's only me, your big sister Prue," she said. I wish we all could have known each other, Prue said to herself.  
  
"Prue, but you're dead," Paige stammered. Oh my god, it's Prue, she said to herself again.  
  
"Of course I am," Prue said, smiling. Wow, I didn't realize how alike Paige and I are, she said to herself.  
  
"Why did you bring me here? Where ever hear is," Paige said, as she looked around. I can't believe it's Prue. I never thought I'd see her or even speak to her she said to herself.  
  
"It doesn't matter where I brought you.I wanted to get to know my baby sister," Prue said, as she smiled. I wonder what her powers are, she said to herself.  
  
"There's so many questions that I've wanted to ask...I've wanted Piper and Phoebe to tell me about you, but every time I'd bring it up, they wanted to change the subject," Paige said on the verge of tears. She must think I'm an idiot, she said to herself.  
  
"We'll get to the questions soon.As for our sisters they will move on in their own way, honey," Prue said. I wish I could have seen my sisters after I died. I wanted to tell them that they'd be ok, she said to herself.  
  
"I understand it's hard for them.It's hard for me too. I've lost you and I don't even know you," Paige said, as she began to cry. Prue moved closer to Paige, and hugged her. I still can't believe I'm here with Prue. I will never forget this, she said to herself.  
  
"Don't cry.I'm here now," Prue said, as she was consoling her sister. My baby sister. I'm so glad that I'm able to help her know, she said to herself.  
  
Paige sat back and smiled. This is so cool, she said to herself.  
  
"You're right," Paige said, as she dried her tears. "I never thought we'd be able to meet. Grams told Piper that we weren't aloud to see you. Maybe Grams was wrong, she said to herself.  
  
"Yes, that's Grams for you," Prue said with a laugh. "At that time, I was also adjusting to everything, and it would've been hard for me to see my sisters.It's still a little hard, but I'm able to move past that," Prue said with a smile. No I'm not. I want to see Phoebe and Piper, she said to herself.  
  
"You watch us?" Paige asked. I hope she's not mad I stole the book, she said to herself.  
  
"Yes, I have been watching and guiding you when I can," Prue said. Yes, I know about the book thing, Prue said to herself as she smiled.  
  
"Somehow I sensed it," Paige said with a smile. Oh she knows, Paige thought.  
  
"I'm glad we've had this chance to talk, even though it's this way." Prue smiled at her sister. This is the best way it could have been done, Prue thought. "So I hear we're going to be aunts?" Prue asked. I so want to be there, she thought.  
  
Paige shook her head," Yes." I wish Prue could be there. It would make Piper's day, she thought.  
  
"That's so wonderful," Prue said. "Please congratulate her and Leo for me." I'm so happy for Piper and Leo, Prue thought.  
  
"Ok, I will," Paige said. It is wonderful, she thought.  
  
"So what did you want to know," Prue asked curiously. I wonder what she wants to know, Prue thought.  
  
"Anything," Paige said, excitedly. "Tell me the story on how you guys found your powers?" This is going to be good. Can't wait, she thought.  
  
"Phoebe was curious about the attic, but it was locked. Piper and I tried the door, but it just wouldn't unlock. Phoebe also tried to open it, but she didn't have any luck either. When she gave up and walked away, it opened up by itself," Prue said.  
  
"Ooo creepy," Paige said. This is so cool, she thought.  
  
"Yeah, it was creepy for us,' Prue said. "Anyway she noticed a light shinning on a truck. It was very dark outside. So the light was a bit of mystery.Of course she was curious. Who wouldn't be.She walked over to trunk and opened it.She pulled out the book and began reading. Thus giving us our powers." God, those were the days, she thought.  
  
"Wow! What happened after," Paige asked. I want to have more stories, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, of course Piper and I were skeptical of all the magic. Phoebe was excited. We didn't want any part of it. She explained the three essentials of magic; Timing, Feeling, and Phases of the Moon. She continued to explain about our family heritage. You should ask Piper and Phoebe about that. I think you ought to know."  
  
Paige sat and listened enthusiastically to every word that Prue had said. "More," Paige said. I'd like to here more, she thought.  
  
"Let's see Piper had her cooking exam. When she wasn't finished she panicked, and froze her instructor," she said with a laugh. "She sort of cheated on that one."  
  
"I'll have to ask Piper about that," Paige said with a laugh. Piper isn't going to like it, she thought.  
  
"Phoebe had her first premonition and a broken arm," Prue said. "That's when I saw my high school sweetheart." How I miss Andy she thought.  
  
"Oooo," Paige said. "A boyfriend?" How I wish I had one right now.  
  
"Yes, he was in an inspector who happened to be working on case at the hospital, but he later died saving us," Prue said as she flashed back to the first time she and Andy went out.  
  
"Did you vanquish anyone," Paige asked. I wonder who it was. She asked herself.  
  
"It was Jeremy, Piper's boyfriend. He was a demon who killed witches for their powers. Something you should always be wary of," Prue said.  
  
"When did you learn to use your power?" Paige asked.  
  
"I had a terrible headache and found out in a drug store," Prue said with a laugh. Oh those days I miss.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked. She probably knocked something off the shelves in the isle.  
  
"Let's just say that the stock boy had to clean up in isle 3," Prue said with a laugh. Boy, I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. I really do like Paige. She fits in with Piper's sarcasm, and Phoebe's witticism.  
  
This is nice. I want Phoebe and Piper to tell me stories like this. It would be good for them and I to get to know Prue, Paige thought. Something I can tease Phoebe. "What else?? Like off the top of your head that you can tell me."  
  
"Hum, let's see, oh yes. There was a time that I thought that Phoebe slept with my fiancé, Roger, but I know she could never sleep with that slim ball. He was a jerk," Prue said. I don't blame her for it anymore." I don't know why we ever wasted so much time, she thought to herself.  
  
"Tell me more," Paige said, excited. I can't wait for Phoebe and Piper to tell me more, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I guess I can tell you one more story," Prue said to an excited Paige. Piper is not going to be happy, she thought.  
  
"What is it? I bet it'll be embarrassing," Paige said with a laugh.  
  
"It's a bit difficult to go over the details, but let's just say when Piper was possessed." Prue began as Paige interrupted.  
  
"She was possessed?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, now let me finish," Prue said with a smile. "It was her 10 year class reunion and she wasn't quite feeling very good about it. She didn't have a very good experience in high school. To make a long story short, Piper danced on top of the bar at the club." Piper isn't going to be happy I told Paige about this, Prue thought again.  
  
"Oh really," Paige said with a smile. Piper isn't going to like this, Paige thought to herself. "What was it like to see her not exactly herself?"  
  
"You'll have to ask them," Prue said, as she looks up to hear a call from the elders, "because it's time for me to leave...I'm sorry. The elders only gave us a little time talk," I am going to miss her she thought.  
  
"Oh really? I was really excited to hear more," Paige said, as she was a little let down. I sure hope that my sisters decided to tell me more. I'd really like it if they did she said to herself.  
  
"I really enjoyed our talk, Paige," Prue said. I really did, she said to herself.  
  
"As did I, Prue," Paige said, as the two sisters hugged. I'm going to miss her even more now, then I did before, she said to herself.  
  
"Before I go, please let them know that I love them very much, and that I'll always be there, Prue said as she began to cry. "I'll miss you all very much." I do love them very much, she said to herself.  
  
"You know I will," Paige said, as they hugged again. "I miss you already." I miss her already, she said to herself.  
  
"I love you, Paige," Prue said. My baby sister, hump. I have two now. She smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Prue," Paige said. My big sister. I'm so glad that I have sisters she said to herself.  
  
Paige lay back down on the bed as Prue disappeared. Paige suddenly woke up with a smile on her face. She jumped out of bed quickly, not realizing what the time was; she went to Piper's room first. Oh Piper you're never going to believe this, she said to herself. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Piper," Paige said excitedly. She's never going to believe me, she said to herself.  
  
"Go back to bed Paige, its 2:00 am," Piper yelled back. What the hell does she want? She said to herself.  
  
"Piper please, I've got to talk to you," Paige said. Come on Piper get out bed, she said to herself.  
  
"What does she want," Leo asked. "It's very early in the morning."  
  
"I don't know honey. You go back to sleep," Piper said, as she kissed her husband on his forehead. This better be good, she said to herself.  
  
Piper got out of bed stumbling into everything. She opens the door to see a smiling Paige.  
  
"What do you want," Piper asked, annoyed. This had better be good, she thought as she arched her brow to her sister.  
  
"I had this vivid dream about Prue," Paige said. Oh she's not going to believe me, she said to herself.  
  
"You woke me up for that," Piper said annoyed. She woke me up for a damn dream? She said to herself.  
  
"Yes, I needed to," Paige said, as Phoebe opened her door down the hall. Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe who walked over to her sisters, as she was rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What are you two doing up this early in the morning," Phoebe said, as she yawned. What is so important Paige has to wake up the whole house, Phoebe said to herself.  
  
"Phoebe good, we need to talk," Paige said. She'll believe me. I know she will, Paige said to herself.  
  
"She had a dream about Prue," Piper said sarcastically. I can't believe she woke me up for a dream, Piper said to herself.  
  
"I did, and it was real," Paige said. "At least it felt real." I think was it real, Paige said to herself.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and headed back to bed.  
  
"C'mon whenever we talk about Prue this is what happens," Paige said. "You either walk away, or change the subject.I'm tired of it.We're going to talk about our sister right now." That should get her going, Paige said to herself.  
  
"All right, where," Piper asked. Maybe we can go back to sleep if we humor her, Piper said to herself.  
  
"How about the attic," Phoebe suggested. Why don't I have the dreams?? I get the premonitions? Phoebe said to herself.  
  
"Works for me," Paige said, as they headed up to the attic. I hope they tell me something. Anything. I want to know damn it, Paige said to herself.  
  
Once in the attic, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all make themselves comfortable in a circle on the floor.  
  
"Ok, now what is the dream about," Piper asked. I hope we can get over this and go back to be ASAP, Piper thought to herself.  
  
Paige couldn't keep what she knew about Piper to herself. She just had to spill it. "Dance on any table tops lately Piper?" Paige was trying to keep a straight face, but it was no use. When Phoebe began to laugh, Paige did as well.  
  
"Hey," Piper began," that's not nice." I can't believe she said that. How does she know that? She thought to herself. "Ok! Ok! You had you're laugh, now tell me (to Paige) about your dream so we can go back to sleep!"  
  
"All right! I fell asleep and the next thing I know, I'm waking up to Prue's voice," Paige said. "She wanted me to congratulate you on the baby, and that she loves you and Phoebe very much."  
  
Piper realized that Paige was telling the truth. How I wish it was me that she talked to, she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh my god," Phoebe said. "You really did talk to Prue.What did you two talk about."  
  
"Lots of things.She even told me about Roger," Paige said.  
  
Piper just let out a big laugh. "That's Prue all right." I really miss Prue, Piper thought.  
  
Phoebe felt a little embarrassed. "I'll tell you later about the banshee."  
  
"Don't worry Phoebe, she doesn't blame you anymore," Paige said, as she patted Phoebe's back.  
  
"What else," Piper asked.  
  
"She told me a few things that you two were unable to tell me," Paige said, "but I do understand now why you couldn't tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Paige. I thought I was over it, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about her," Piper said. "I still can't." Not until I see her, Piper said to herself. It's not fair, but I'm glad that Paige got to meet Prue, she thought.  
  
"Me too, I'm sorry," Phoebe said. "I'm glad it was you that she contacted." I wish it were me, but I'm glad it happened to be Paige, she thought.  
  
Just then a light beamed into the night onto the book as it first did the day that Phoebe found it. Piper was the first to see it. "Hey look at that." Wonder what that is, she asked herself.  
  
The three girls got up and ran over to the book. It had flipped to the back of the book. "Cool," Paige said, as something was writing on the page.  
  
"Wonder who it's from," Piper asked.  
  
'Dear Sisters,  
  
Thank you Paige and Welcome to the Halliwell clan. I really wanted to meet you in person, but of course this was the only way the elders would approve. Someday will meet and it won't be in a dream. I liked you from the moment that we met. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Keep doing what you're doing, because you're doing a great job!  
  
Oh Piper! I'm so happy for you and Leo. I know it was pretty rough going at first, but I knew you that you'd have that child some day. I'm sorry that I'm unable to be there for you, but I'm there in spirit. Like a guide for you, Phoebe, and Paige. So the next time you need a magically assistant. I'll be there.  
  
Phoebe, what can I say?? You became Queen of All Evil. Hum, what should I say?? Well, I understand you did it for Cole, and I don't blame you. I don't blame Cole either. He was a victim, just as much as you were. I do want to give you some advice though, stick with your sisters. They'll always pick you in the end. I know you what you're thinking, I knew Cole was evil all along. Not so, I believed he was trying to help out because of his love for you, Phoebe. I'm so glad that he was the one who was there to protect you guys after I died. I thank Cole for that. Phoebe one more thing, I don't blame you on how everything happened. It was just an accident.  
  
Here comes the end of the letter. I love you all! Stay well. Remember tell Paige about me. She needs to learn about her big sister!  
  
Love ya, Prue  
  
P.S. Paige, I know about the book. '  
  
As the girls read the letter, they each began to cry. Phoebe and Piper's memories of Prue began to come into their minds. As the last line came through, they began to laugh. "Oh, she knows," Paige said, embarrassed. I didn't think she know about that, she thought.  
  
"Prue thank you," Piper said. Thank you. I love you too, she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm glad that she doesn't hold that against me," Phoebe said. Oh, boy, I probably would have gotten another Prue lecture, she thought to herself as she laughed.  
  
"We don't, why would she," Piper said. "She only pushed you because she wanted you to make something of yourself."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes," Paige said. "So when am I going to learn about Prue?  
  
Piper looked at her watch. "We've got all the time in the world to tell you. Right now, I think we should get to bed," Piper said.  
  
"Maybe you are right," Paige said, as she began to yawn.  
  
Piper and Phoebe left to go back to bed, but Paige stayed behind.  
  
"Prue, thank you for welcoming me into this family. Coming from you, it means a great deal!" Paige turned to leave, when she felt a wind blowing past her. She turned around hoping it was Prue, but there was nothing but the dusty old relics in the attic. She again went to go back to her room, when she heard "You're welcome, Paige." "Prue!" Paige said, as she smiled. She continued to on to her room. She vowed never to forget meeting her big sister, Prue! 


End file.
